Nachhall
by Bookworm El V
Summary: Momentaufnahmen: Zwanzig Minuten nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Viereinhalb Stunden danach. Ein Jahr, drei Monate, dreißig Tage und wenige Stunden später.
1. Zwanzig Minuten nach der Schlacht

_Disclaimer: So gerne ich auch was Anderes sagen würde: Mir gehört hier nichts. Und Geld bekomme ich keines._

_Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Und eigentlich sollte ich es besser wissen, als beim Tippspiel des Rudels mitzumischen und auf alle 32 Spiele der Damenfußball-WM zu wetten. Einsatz pro verlorener Wette ist ein Drabble. Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich kein Drabbler bin? Na ja, das hier sind meine ersten Drabbles. Ich hoffe mal, dass sie reichen, um meine Schulden zu begleichen!_

**Nachhall**

Von **Bookworm El V**

**Zwanzig Minuten nach der Schlacht.**

**Oliver Wood**

Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot. Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber ich habe nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Zusammen mit Dean und Seamus streife ich durch das Schloss. Wir suchen... alles Mögliche. Feinde, die sich hier noch versteckt halten können. Verletzte Freunde, unter den Trümmern begraben.

Umsichtig klettern wir über Geröllbrocken, die Zauberstäbe erhoben.

„Da ist etwas", murmelt Dean und zeigt in den Gang zu unserer Linken. Seamus und ich geben ihm Deckung, während er nachsieht.

Es ist eine „kleine" Acromantula – soll heißen, sie hat die Größe eines Ponys.

„Stupor!"

Unser dreifacher Schockzauber lässt sie zusammenbrechen.

Es ist vorbei.


	2. Viereinhalb Stunden nach der Schlacht

_Das Drabble ist für Leo. _

**Viereinhalb Stunden nach der Schlacht.**

**Poppy Pomfrey**

Ich bewege mich wie ein Schlafwandler durch den Krankenflügel. Wohin soll ich mich zuerst wenden?

Lavender Brown ist bewusstlos. George Weasley steht unter Schock. Luna Lovegood blutet aus unzählbar vielen Wunden.

Ich verabreiche knapp werdende Tränke, lege Verbände an. Tröste weinende Kinder und klagende Eltern.

Ich weise den neu angekommenen Patienten einen Warteplatz zu. Hoffe, dass ich endlich Unterstützung aus St. Mungo's bekomme.

All das mache ich mechanisch.

Lange Jahre im Schulbetrieb haben mich krisensicher gemacht.

Ich bin dankbar dafür. Dankbar, dass ich keine Zeit habe, zu fühlen.

Andernfalls würden die Tränen, die in meinen Augen brennen, zu strömen beginnen.


	3. 32 Stunden nach der Schlacht

_Das Drabble ist für all jene, die auf den Favoritenknopf gedrückt haben. Dankeschön!_

**Ein Tag und fünf Stunden nach der Schlacht.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich durch den Flur und betrete schließlich die große Halle im Ministeriumsgebäude, in der alle möglichen ehemaligen Ministeriumsangehörigen versammelt sind. Jene, die unter Voldemorts Herrschaft ihre Arbeit verloren haben, die unter ihm gelitten haben, die auf der Flucht waren.

Die im Widerstand gekämpft haben.

Es ist meine erste Amtshandlung als provisorischer Zaubereiminister, ein ebenso provisorisches Ministerium aufzubauen. Wir müssen unserer Gesellschaft helfen, zurück zu Frieden und Freiheit.

Als ich in all die entschlossenen Gesichter der Männer und Frauen vor mir blicke, da weiß ich es: Es wird ein langer Weg sein, aber wir werden es schaffen.


	4. Acht Tage und zwölf Stunden später

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und die Favoriteneinträge! Das Drabble ist für bookworm – schon allein des Namens wegen!_

**Acht Tage und zwölf Stunden nach der Schlacht.**

**Ron Weasley**

Ich bin wieder im Fuchsbau. Zum ersten Mal seit... einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bin ich wieder zuhause. Und trotzdem fühlt sich alles anders an. So leer und viel zu still.

Ich höre ein Geräusch in der Küche. Automatisch nehmen meine Füße diese Richtung.

Es ist Mum.

Sie steht am Fenster und weint. Ihre Schultern beben. Ihr ganzer Körper wird von ihrem Schluchzen durchgeschüttelt. „Oh Fred, mein Junge", höre ich sie seufzen.

Da merkt sie, dass sie nicht allein ist. Sie dreht sich zu mir um und wischt sich die Augen.

Ich nehme sie in die Arme und halte sie ganz fest.


	5. Zwei Monate und neun Tage später

_Das Drabble ist für Bibbi, unser „neues altes" Rudelmitglied. Muss ich eigentlich noch Werbung fürs Rudel machen? Nein? Egal, ich mach's trotzdem. Schaut mal bei uns rein, wir freuen uns!_

www. das - rudel - heult. de (nur ohne Leerzeichen eben ;-))_  
><em>

**Zwei Monate und neun Tage nach der Schlacht.**

**Neville Longbottom**

Da stehe ich nun, auf dieser Bühne und höre mir Kingsleys Lobrede an. Oder tue so.

Ich könnte kein Wort von dem wiedergeben, was er erzählt. Ich bin in Gedanken meilenweit weg und nicht hier, wo man mir in ein paar Minuten den Merlinorden verleihen wird, weil ich im Widerstand gekämpft habe.

Ich weiß, dass meine Großmutter im Publikum sitzt, vor Stolz beinahe abhebt und sich die Tränen verbeißt.

Ich bin trotzdem woanders. In Gedanken bin ich im St. Mungo's, bei meinen Eltern. Ich weiß, dass sie stolz auf mich wären. Ich jedenfalls bin stolz, dass ich ihr Sohn bin.


	6. Zwei Monate und zwanzig Tage später

_Wow, liebe Leute, ich bin überwältigt von eurem Zuspruch! Tausend Dank dafür. Weil die Frage jetzt schon ein paar Mal aufkam: Insgesamt werden es dreizehn Drabbles sein – heute ist also schon so-gut-wie-Halbzeit._

_Gewidmet ist dieses Drabble Fantasygirl98, dem rudeleigenen Igeleinhorn._

**Zwei Monate und zwanzig Tage nach der Schlacht.**

**Rubeus Hagrid**

's is immer noch nich einfach. Besonders für die Leute, die ihre Kinder verloren haben. 's is verständlich.

Ich bin froh, dass ich was zu tun hab. 'türlich helfe ich beim Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts. 's is mein Zuhause. Und das der andern Lehrer.

Professor McGonagall hat meine Hütte mit 'nem Zauber wieder aufgebaut, jetzt kann ich schon wieder hier wohnen un' 'n bisschen aufpassen, wenn die Bauzauberer und die andern Lehrer nachts wieder gehen.

's macht mich immer noch traurig, wenn ich die Ruinen sehe.

Heut Abend treff ich mich mit den andern Lehren im Eberkopf. Zukunft besprechen und so.


	7. Drei Monate und dreizehn Tage später

_Leute, ihr seid toll! Ehrlich! Eure Reviews zaubern mit das bescheuertste Grinsen aller Zeiten ins Gesicht, so freue ich mich. Danke!_

_Das Drabble ist für vonnimausi._

**Drei Monate und dreizehn Tage nach der Schlacht.**

**Luna Lovegood**

Daddy ist nervös. Er hat immer noch Angst, mich zu verlieren. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Gerade sind wir auf einer Expeditionsreise. Vielleicht finden wir den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler. Das würde Daddy ablenken.

Ich sitze auf einer Lichtung und warte, während Daddy uns frisches Wasser besorgt.

Plötzlich kommt eine Einhornherde angetrabt. Hengst, Stuten, Fohlen.

Ich sitze ganz still, weil ich sie nicht erschrecken mag. Leider kann ich Daddy nicht rufen. Sonst könnte er diese wunderschönen Tiere sehen.

Es sind zwar keine Schnarchkackler, aber sie sind sehen so... glücklich aus.

Ein Fohlen kommt zu mir und knabbert an meinem Ärmel.

Ich muss lachen.


	8. Drei Monate und siebzehn Tage später

_Leute, ich kann's nur wiederholen, wie klasse ihr seid. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und euren Zuspruch!_

_Das Drabble ist für MissLily._

**Drei Monate und siebzehn Tage nach der Schlacht.**

**Hermione Granger**

Meine Beine zittern, als ich die Stufen zu der Zahnarztpraxis in Sydney erklimme. Meine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zittert, als Monica und Wendell Wilkins die Tür auf mein Klingeln hin öffnen.

Sie haben sich nicht verändert. Sind kein bisschen älter geworden, seit ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe.

„Können wir Ihnen helfen, Miss?", fragt mein Dad freundlich, fürsorglich.

Meine Mum beäugt dagegen meinen Zauberstab. Misstrauisch, aber auch so, als wüsste sie, dass sie sich an etwas erinnern müsste, was ihr nicht einfällt.

Ich habe Tränen in den Augen.

Meine Stimme zittert nicht, als ich den Spruch sage, der den Erinnerungszauber löst.


	9. Sechs Monate später

_Tausend Dank für eure Reviews, Leute! Das heutige Drabble ist für lilamaus!_

**Sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Mit einem Ruck schließe ich meine Reisetasche, schultere sie und verlasse mein altes Kinderzimmer ohne einen Blick zurück.

In der Eingangshalle steht meine Mutter. Sie schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf, als sie mich so sieht.

„Draco", flüstert sie. „Geh nicht. Du bist doch freigesprochen..."

„Freigesprochen, Mutter, aber nicht frei", erwidere ich. Ich küsse sie auf die Stirn, dann verlasse ich das Haus meiner Kindheit.

Ich sehe nicht zurück. Ich weiß auch so, dass mein Vater meinen Abgang vom Fenster aus beobachtet. Und dass meine Mutter einsam und verlassen an der Tür steht.

Aber ich muss hier raus. Dieses Haus ist Gift.


	10. Sieben Monate und zweiundzwanzig Tage

_Das Drabble ist für julaxx._

**Sieben Monate und zweiundzwanzig Tage nach der Schlacht.**

**Harry Potter**

Wir verbringen das Weihnachtsfest alle zusammen im Fuchsbau. Molly hat genug gekocht, um eine Horde Trolle abzufüttern. Es ist ein sehr stilles, aber friedliches Weihnachtsfest.

Teddy krabbelt über den Boden, bleibt vor meinem Sessel auf dem dick bewindelten Po hocken, streckt die Arme nach mir aus und kräht fröhlich.

Grinsend stemme ich ihn hoch, wirble ihn herum und mache Flugzeuggeräusche. Ginny beobachtet uns lächelnd.

Arthur ebenfalls. Er fragt prompt, wie ein Flugzeug funktioniert.

Während ich eine Erklärung versuche, sitzt mein Patensohn auf meinem Schoß und brabbelt vor sich hin.

Ich bin froh, dass er in Frieden und Freiheit aufwachsen kann.


	11. Neun Monate und acht Tage später

_Nochmal ein Drabble für all meine wundertolligen Leser, Favoritenknopf-Drücker und Review-Schreiber. Ihr seid klasse, vielen lieben Dank!_

**Neun Monate und acht Tage nach der Schlacht.**

**Pomona Sprout**

Hogwarts steht beinahe wieder! Vorgestern wurden die Gewächshäuser fertig gestellt.

Gestern habe ich den Tag in der Winkelgasse verbracht, um mich vollends mit Samen und Setzlingen einzudecken.

Heute pflanze ich sie ein. Ich ziehe wieder Alraunen, Tollkirschen, hüpfende Giftpilze (dafür war ein winzigkleiner Abstecher in die Nokturngasse nötig...) und meine geliebte Teufelsschlinge. Meiner alten Teufelsschlinge ist Mulciber im Mai einfach nicht bekommen...

Mein Rücken tut von der gebückten Haltung weh, also drücke ich ihn durch und blicke hinauf zum beinahe wieder aufgebauten Schloss.

Es erfüllt mich mit Hoffnung.

Genau wie es die jungen Setzlinge in den Blumentöpfen vor mir tun.


	12. Zehn Monate und dreißig Tage später

_Das Drabble – das vorletzte übrigens! –, ist für sunny-. Sie hat sich so eines gewünscht – und ich hatte es zufällig schon geschrieben. _

**Zehn Monate und dreißig Tage nach der Schlacht.**

**George Weasley**

Heute haben wir Geburtstag, Fred und ich.

Mir konnten sie gratulieren. Fred nicht. Nachher werden sie auf dem Friedhof vor seinem Grab weinen.

Ich bin schon auf dem Friedhof. Ich kann nicht ertragen, mit der Familie herzukommen. Ich will allein sein mit meinem Bruder.

Daher bin ich wütend, als jemand vor Freds Grab steht. Ich marschiere auf den Störenfried zu.

Es ist Angelina.

Fred hat sie geliebt. Und sie ihn.

Harsche Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken.

Schweigend stehen wir vor Freds Grab.

Angelina nimmt meine Hand.

Es stört mich nicht. Es ist ok. Meine Finger schließen sich um ihre.


	13. Ein Jahr, drei Monate und dreißig Tage

_So, liebe Leute, das letzte Drabble, dann sind meine Schulden abbezahlt. Vorher noch ein paar Bemerkungen von mir, ehe es losgeht._

_Vielen Dank für euren Zuspruch! Es macht unendlich Spaß, Drabbles zu posten und zu wissen, dass sie nicht nur gelesen werden, sondern auch ankommen._

_Dann zu diesem Drabble: Ich widme es der Frau, der wir Harry Potter verdanken, und der ich – recht schamlos – den letzten Satz von „Nachhall" geklaut habe. Ich fand es... angemessen. (Und gehe davon aus, dass ihr alle des Englischen soweit mächtig seid, um den Satz zu verstehen...)_

_So, genug der blumigen Worte meinerseits._

_Das Drabble ist für Joanne K. Rowling. _

**Ein Jahr, drei Monate, dreißig Tage und einige Stunden später.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Merlin, ich bin nervös. Nervös wie ich es nicht an meinem ersten Arbeitstag gewesen bin.

Und ich bin traurig. Traurig, weil die Wunden immer noch nicht verheilt sind. Das werden sie vielleicht nie vollständig.

Und ich bin glücklich. Beobachte glücklich, wie die Schülerschar wieder aus den Kutschen steigt und die Treppen zur Eingangshalle dieser altehrwürdigen Schule erklimmt.

Manche schweigen. Manche tuscheln aufgeregt. Ich höre vereinzeltes Gelächter und spüre, wie sich ein bittersüßes Lächeln auf meine Lippen legt, während das Kollegium die Schüler willkommen heißt.

Plötzlich höre ich die Stimme einer Frau:

_Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home._


End file.
